


Filling The Emptiness

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Beta designs, M/M, POV First Person, Sad Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagito Komaeda leads a very lonely existence. A path of tragedy and misfortune lays in his past and continues in every waking moment. To take his mind off things he enjoys a nice walk through the woods, past an old house that he felt a type of kinship towards. It was lonely and empty, he was lonely and felt empty. However it changes one day when he meets a new person. Later chapters may contain violence due to Komaeda's breakdowns.</p><p>Backstory pretty much inspired by "Isolation" written by Nyanami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I believe the best way to start would be to give this some sort of context, or you might not understand how important it is to me. I'm Nagito Komaeda and all I am is a walking path of misfortune. Ever since I can remember terrible accidents have befallen those that I meet. My parents died when I was really young in a plane crash. All sorts of animals I've grew fond of die. All sorts of elderly people and children end up hit by cars after I help them across the street. Most of my life it is because of this that I have been alone.

However there is still one thing that I really enjoy to do, and that is taking a relaxing stroll down a path in the woods. If I follow this path and go down the hill a bit, hop across the street then I can enter an empty lot with an old house sitting on it. Nobody has lived in this house as far back as I can remember, it perpetually had a "For Sale" hanging in the front. However today it was different.

This is what takes me to the present, today a family has moved in there. All sorts of their sport and cooking equipment, several children's toys and the like littered the formerly weed-overrun lawn. They had removed the for sale sign and put up brand new blinds. I decided to stay around and maybe see if they're home and sit myself outside the fence briefly. Despite knowing that they'd not want such a bad omen standing outside, but obviously since they didn't seem to notice 

I was interrupted in my train of thought by the sound of  footsteps coming out of the back through the open sliding door. To make sure I was not spotted I had to quickly dive into a bush behind the fence made of wood. Kneeling, I needed to quickly dust off my glasses and coat. Conveniently there was a hole I the fence big enough to look though so I could see what was going on in the yard.

A boy about my age was talking to a few children that I assume were his little siblings, he said something along the lines of "I'll be back out after I'm done getting us into the new schools over here". I only caught a glimpse of him while the young children were begging him to stay out because mom and dad could just do that for him. His hair was spikey and brown, it had several strands that swooped back up top and back around the other side. It was as if they wee blades of grass that loomed over the rest of the lawn that was his hair. I briefly saw his eyes and I have to believe that they are green.

I merely sat, not really intently listening or anything inside of my bush, while the children played whichever games  it was they enjoyed. All I wanted to hear was when that guy came back out here. It was strange, I didn't even know his name and I felt this weird sort of affection towards him. All I had was one glimpse of the guy. Maybe that's why I selfishly took the risk of staying back there despite it being better for me to leave.

He came back out in a little bit and the younger siblings had to be called in, looks like they did not get the playtime they wanted with him yet. He did however bring everything back to the house, cleaning up after them. I kept watching as he organized that mess. He glanced briefly in my direction and sort of did a double take before walking towards me directly. I must have been given away by a glint of glasses or scraping of my coat against the fence that he heard.

Before I knew it we were basically face to face and he was talking to me, not being really able to make out with him.. with no, make out what he was saying. Yeah, that's much better. I then actually started listening and he was asking me who I was and why I was back there. Running off was now an option that was absolutely out of the question. The last remaining on the metaphorical table were telling the truth, that I was creepy stalker trash or lie and say that I woke up next to this place. The second option was not something that would be positive because he might get worried and keep me around.

The thing that ended up coming out of my mouth was "Well... you see, I kind of live around here, I walk by this place just about every day and nobody had been living in it for the longest time." 

"Does that give you the right to just stand and stare into here like some sort of weirdo?"

"Um not really but..." I stuttered, this really isn't a flattering way of meeting somebody. He probably hates me, and wants to send me away like I deserve. My presence is not a thing to be wanted.

"So you have a name or will I have to refer to you as weirdo?"

"I-it's actually Nagito Komaeda."

"I'm Hajime Hinata, and why don't you just come on over to the front and greet us there like a regular neighbor, Komaeda?"

I wished I could inform him on how irregular of an existence I was, but if he couldn't tell already there wasn't going back. Still that was a good question. "The path I take through here doesn't go around to that side unless I go further down than usual." Now that was actually true but probably sounded like a really unclever excuse.

But surprisingly he seemed satisfied by this answer. Then for some reason he ended up inviting me inside of his home, so I ended up having to hop over his fence. This was an absolutely terrible idea. For I struggled up the side of it I was on, and got up to the top easily enough, only for the Luck to kick in and make me fall crashing into the ground. My glasses ended up several feet away from my face in this incident, causing Hinata-kun to return to help me back up and wipe the dirt off of them with the bottom of his shirt. 

He absolutely should not have chosen an area that close to his crotch while I was still kneeling like this. Or lifted the shirt up so his midriff was partially exposed. Because even when I could hardly see I was still awkwardly beholding with my eyes what he looked like.

"You okay there?" he said when he handed them back to me.

Again with the stuttering it ended up coming out as "Y-yeah, totally fine."

-To be continued?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two shall take place in the house, what will happen? How will Nagito respond to such a situation? (As if this wasn't terribly awkward already.)


	2. Chapter 2

He led me to his home, and honestly the whole time I was on edge, just waiting for it to light up in a conflagration and burn everybody inside viciously to their deaths. It would have been a quite fitting end for such a situation for me as I feel sparks causing me an internal flame whenever I glanced towards him that day.

"Why don't you take off your coat and stay a while?" he invited me. So I did take it off. Luckily for me I had my long-sleeve on that day or else he would have seen something he didn't need to. It would be too much of a burden to let him know that _those_ were all over my arms. A burden just as unnecessary as myself he needn't worry about.

Pretty soon those children from before had reappeared to the living room, presumably from their bedrooms and began asking questions concerning  my presence. Just as the children who usually meet me were curious, this had reminded me too much of all of them, the ones I've got maimed and killed. I excused myself to their nearest restroom and locked that door behind me. I just curled up inside the room, as alone as I'm used to by now hehe. My arms clinging around me sides as I rocked back and forth laying down for a few brief moments.

I stood up and allowed myself to turn on their tap, hoping not to cause an enormous flood. Removing my glasses from my face to place them on the counter next to the sink I fumbled around a bit to find a wash clothe and plunging it into the water emitted from the spout. I ran that across my face over and over again. Then I just stared into the mirror for what felt like it was an eternity, just staring and blinking at myself.

 Rolling up the sleeves of my shirt I took a glance up and down my arms, looking all over every last bruise and scar they had earned. Several from being involved in freak accidents I somehow survived, and the rest were self-inflicted in bouts of emotional and mental episodes, not that anybody knew about those or really cared.

So back down I rolled my sleeves to my wrist, hiding those hideous things. I walked back into the living room and plopped down in a comfortable seat that Hinata-kun offered me. I decided finally that if nothing else I could at least speak to them at last.

"Okay, n-now I'm ready for questions just ask them slowly, I really am no good with people..."

His younger siblings managed to do just as I had asked, apparently he had spoken with them about it after I ran off. I could infer that they held a good amount of respect for their older brother. But of course these children could hold their questions about as well as an average kids bladder could hold urine, it began.

"Who're you and when did you show up here mister?" one small girl asked.

With me sighing relief a bit since that was kind of easy, okay, just an introduction Nagito you can do this.

"I'm Nagito Komaeda and I only showed up here just today and met you're older brother. I've lived in this area my whole life though."

A boy spoke up, "Where here? Are you going to go to school with big bro"

"Ah, well I live just up the hill, a place that's pretty hard to reach down a path and all. I don't go to school either, but don't worry about me I have enough things to do that keep me entertained,". Yep, that was a lie, I don't usually get entertained by anything because I'm worried about the next calamity I'll engender. Though books do lie around littered all over my mansion-esque abode.

"and not..." I trailed off just about ready to tack on 'stalking your eldest brother because I've gained a pitiful crush on him' to that, but instead went with a simple "walking around my trails here."

Now this went on for a few more minutes as I got less and less preoccupied with my own nervous thoughts and tendencies. Only briefly did I even contemplate that the roof could cave in and crush this whole wonderful family. And eventually, I was even invited to stay for some dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying for dinner is fun, going back home and checking back in the morning its stressful and Nagito kind of breaks down.
> 
> So warning: self harm and deprecation.

Dinner was relatively good for me. And no I don't mean the food, that was an incredible sensation that sent my mind back to when my parents were alive, I was a child, and home cooked meals were commonplace. Scenery I had long forgot as all I knew now was misfortune since the plane crash. The thing holding back this meal from being perfect was my brain whirring up again with all kinds of catastrophic possibilities, like all of them choking on clumps of their noodles and dying while I panic because I don't know CPR. Sending me away into hiding to take the blame for killing them.

Those thoughts were interrupted by their polite conversation now directed towards my eardrums.

So we all spoke about not quite anything in particular and it went quickly in comparison to how I perceived the time to be moving when I first discovered that they moved here. I was already starting to get less tense and nervous because I was soothed by Hajime Hinata and his voice. He kept talking to his parents about something or other, children were hushed and told not to play around with he food, and he told me some things about himself I guess. I confess to only have half-listened.

They sent me back home with no problems having arisen so I waved goodbye to them after hopping the fence with better results, as in no flailing and/or glasses loss.

That night in my soul a shard of Hope.. Hope itself began to form. It began the process of trying to fill m emptiness! My fortune just may turn around for the better from the deepest seated despair inside me I felt hope flicker on as a small candle does in a dark chamber.

-The Next Morning-

I can't wait to go back there to be honest, less and less I dread but only by bits and pieces, but it always lingers. Dread they'd all be added onto the lis of my victim's I should be in the clear if nothing happens for more than a week, not that that ever happened before but... no I shook that thought off. Most of the time it only takes a day before some news bulletin about their demise pops up. If it's still standing when I reach their it should be fine I tell myself. I hoped.

So this next day was rather uneventful when I dropped by again. They were all still fine somehow, no food poisoning, no burglaries, no random electrical fires. I learned a little bit about my new... friend I guess we should call him, Hajime Hinata. Like how his birthday is on the Firs of January, fitting considering his name meas beginning. I learned the foods and mochis he liked or disliked. The whole time listening to him speak with my few words interjecting I felt the amount of attraction just growing. I earned my first true bond with another person.

It's only been two days why am I thinking stuff like this?

I'm just stalkerish garbage, why should he feel like he could and should be talking to me.

I want to have him even closer but I know that I simply can't. I shouldn't. It's selfish because he might die because of being close to me, and if he doesn't its his family that will be killed.

I must warn him to stay away somehow.....

"Komaeda, is something wrong? You seem worried and even quieter than usual."

"Hinata-kun, you shouldn't invite me over, ever again."

"What? We literally just met and I already enjoy your company. I like having somebody around here to be my friend."

"I'm endangering you. Your whole family too, I don't wan you to be hurt because I'm a curse."

"A curse?"

"Haven't you heard the rest of the people in this area? All the reports of-"

"I think those are just coincidences and mythology. Nothing has happened to us yet."

Coincidences... that's stretching it I think but... "It will if I stay..." I said.

"...I'd prefer that you stay, but I'm not going to force you if you want to leave." he responded.

"You're being too nice to me, yo-you can't mean that you actually like me, You know I'm a stalker, that's enough to stay away even if you don't believe in curses."

I slunk away back up to my terribly desolate mansion, my fortress of solitude if you will. And somehow despite m inability to keep up cleaning the whole thing it never cracked or crumbled, even the vines that begun scaling up to the top of it couldn't make a dent.

Feeling like the plague I was to everyone I cried. I have begun trying to push somebody away, for his own better but...

No, he'll be fine if I just don't go that path anymore. No.. that's wrong. The only way he can escape is to move out of a place he just moved in to. He'll only be fine if he moves away.

"He shouldn't like me" I kept on thinking, all because I knew the hideous truth that I was bad luck's incarnate, an absolute misfortune to know of. The worst thing ever possible.

_ching_ Clanked out the small blade when I pulled out the bathroom drawer and it dropped out.

In this state I don't remember being able to form anything resembling a coherent thought. And just slashed away and plunged it into my wrist, not across it but into it, most likely grinning like some maniac serial murderer. I don't know how long this took but it ended because of a sound at the front door's bell, ringing.

The front door had been rung for the first time in probably a decade.

So when I came back to I realized how far it went, never has stuff been so stressful that something like this happened. So I took bandages and gauze and wrapped it around where I stabbed after I removed the weapon.

I yelled "coming!" in the direction of the front door, almost as if I were used to this sort of thing. Like regular people on the television did.

**Ugh** this pain was bad, like my regular pain, but ooh yeah that may need to get some stitches in it. I threw my hoodie back on and pulled the door open with the good arm I still hadn't harmed in a freakout.

"Hinata-kun? Why did you follow me?"

"I vaguely got a feeling that you going this way would lead to some harm. Running off like you did and all"

He shouldn't be worrying about me, I' not worth it no...

He saw me favoring my left arm because he started inquiring as to why I was holding it like that. Eventually he coerced me into showing him under my sleeve and he looked shocked at all the bloody bandages. Then making him wonder about how I got injured and I'm just "Well...."

Weaving a fabrication of how some nutjob burst in and thought it would be a totally alright thing to go and stab me in the arm and really it was misleading because it implied somebody other than myself was the psycho responsible.

He (almost) forcefully dragged me to their car to drive me off to this nurse his family knows and trusts.

I saw her and was surprised at how young and pretty she looked. She was mostly likely still of a high school age, taking classes on top of having a job.

"Ah, hello again Hinata-san, how may I help you today?"

"Emergency care, but not for me.. for.."

"Eee, okay yes. Right away, I'll patch up your friend ASAP" she said.

She put me under with the anesthesia and sewed up that tendon and then closing up the wound in the skin. I read after I woke up in the medical report that I had punctured a tendon with that knife, luckily not too bad. It will take time to heal. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Komaeda's surgery, he lays low for several days, finally facing the fact he needs to go outside every once in a while he leave his house and finds many notes left to him.
> 
> Then the two start hanging out again, time skips to late April  
> And it happens.
> 
> -the penultimate chapter-

Many days passed and I was alone just tending to my wound, not wanting to bother Hinata-kun whatsoever this week, he's had quite a bit enough of my junk. I checked my calendar every day in order to cross out another day I spent healing this and avoiding the issue of Hinata entirely.

Day Ten, I finally decided after a week to venture outside to walk along _that_ trail once again. It was getting unbearable being constantly alone locked inside a large building, even if it was home. It just felt like you could get murdered in a situation like that. So I peek out into the streams of sunlight, peripherally surrounding my vision to make it seem like some type of film. The fresh air is relaxing, once more I remember how great- well not great exactly- but better really. The feeling of outside was to my lungs and skin. I was turning to lock up the door when I looked at I and discovered four letters, each taped to the door in envelopes. There was no address but I didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know who sent them, after all only one single possibility even existed.

Hajime... Hinata...

I read them to myself and each one was getting progressively more worried about my state. Talk about giving me copious amounts of guilt for trying to do the correct thing.

Note 1: _Hey Komaeda,_

_I haven't seen you since I brought you back to your place from the Hospital room Tsumiki stitched you up in. I hope your arm is healing fine and whoever did this to you is not making any more trouble around your place. After all you told me that some nutcase had stabbed you before running off when he heard the doorbell ring. ... Though Tsumiki had entioned you said weird things under your breathe while being operated on. She said you were muttering about how you did it to yourself, is that true_ _?_

  _Number two read: Hello Again Komaeda_

_Are you alright in there? It'd be nice if you visited again. I know you said that I shouldn't invite you anymore no matter what but you may come back any time you want._

followed up by the third one: _To Komaeda_

_All is still okay here, you haven't placed a curse on us. I miss having a friend like you to talk to in person, face to face. Despite all that talk you give about how terrible you are, you're actually really great._

_I hope you haven't hurt yourself even further... or even worse. These letters won't ever get read. To show you how much I care._

I sighed and tried to open the fourth one when suddenly footsteps began up the trail behind me. Only one person could be walking up that trail, the same guy who's been leaving notes on my door.

Several years earlier and it could have been an entirely different person. Like one of the thrill seekers that went into the woods near your home in order to get a glimpse of what the news headlines all called "The Spectre". They always ended up hospitalized, it all started when a young boy several years ago reported he played with someone around his age, and then later was found dead mysteriously, no wounds.

That was the incident that sparked ghost rumors. And then there were the times I went into town... even more fear after the car wrecks increased in occurrence.

"Komaeda? The last four times I came up you never came out, but here you are coming out here before I even arrive. ... Were you sick?"

"Nothing you should worry about, just my wound."

"WoundS, plural." he corrected.

...Which means he's figured it out, or known the whole time about my prior scarring.

"Yes, plural..." I trailed off. I wound up, out loud for some reason, my usual though of "Sorry for being such a loathsome burden to you."

He was kind of taken aback by my comment but he started chuckling and denied that I was burdening him. He claimed that he was worried that something would happen to me, and it was fine otherwise.

"And besides... nothing happens to me, only to those around me."

I think he goes on about that stuff and the worrying and, it was a rash mistake I felt at the time. Being overtaken by feelings, I went and kissed him on the lips. Quickly I broke it, and retreated back into home and slammed the door behind me.

This was not like the other breakdown... I'd say they usually fall into one of two categories, the first I told you about was the 'mental' kind, and this one.

Well at least tis was less painful for me... physically.

I cried probably entire rivers worth of water leaning over the bathtub. If fate had yet to doom that poor, naïve boy, he's certainly dead now I thought. It was all thanks to my stupid, volatile teenage emotions. And so....

A while more passed before I finally returned to the habit of hanging out with him again. Unlike before however now hung over us like a cloud was some fidgety awkwardness, distracting us and detracting from any actual discussion. Continuously it seemed that we had reasons to beat around the bush of feelings. I had a thought: just maybe he'll be fine if we stay only as friends, nothing more. He'll be fine.

Nope that thought was delusional, I was delusional. Always have been. 

I knew at some point I'd do something stupid and kiss him again, and that day will either end with his catastrophic demise or... on a more hopeful note, the apocalypse. So that if he dies, At least I'll end also. So we spent more days like this, still somehow keeping a close-but-not-too-close-in-that-way type of deal going on. It all happened one day late in April after spring came back to life out of the winter that started this journey, a day that just so happened to fall on the 28th. April 28th, my birthday, if I still celebrated or kept track of those days.

He dropped the bombshell, "Komaeda, I have to talk to you about something important."

Oh god no please stop, I'm not having this.

So I started to get up off the grass I'd been lying in while staring up at the clouds with him.

I... he literally can't be doing this.

But he was, he was going to bring that up again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end chapter, will the two of them final get together?
> 
> Also an epilogue included.

"It's about when you kissed me the other day...sort of."

I huffed not so much as a response but rather it was an effect of me sitting up to leave before another stroke of awful luck arrives again. 

"More like before and after it... how should I?"

"Phrase it?"

"Yeah."

I grumbled "Uh well I don't know, that you would never like me like that, we should be friends only and the like"

He started attempting to phrase it I guess, I knew he was talking as I was getting towards the back gate, installed especially for me in order to prevent incidents like that first day. Hearing him start off with, "well I don't but -".

Yep, leaving now, probably going to marathon some of my old movies or read a book, maybe some scary horror stories. Goodbye Hinata-kun I am gone. But of course before I was at the gate he grabbed m shoulders, and turned me back around to face him in order to kiss me on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me and I placed both my hands around his hips, instinctively it would have been called if not for the fact I have never done that prior with anybody, to keep close. As hormones got the better of me yet again, or was it solely that?

I figured I just didn't care anymore about that stuff, it's pretty useless to worry now.

I could feel his tongue leave from his lips o feel mine, why the hell not at this point really? So it sort of evolved into a French kiss now, and I kind of liked this.

We parted and backed off so as to not uh, escalate this. (He most likely felt something going on down in my pants region). And he got to finish his sentence "but what I was saying is I feel...more? "

"Like love...?"

We both sort of chuckled, and this emotion I felt, it was joy again. Joy welling up in my eyes, joy wobbling my knees. Happiness replacing empty space, emptiness of despair losing i's territory. The floodgates quite literally have been broken and a barrier broken, inviting him in. Somehow he had loved me the same way, but not the same reasons I'd think.

Because I was the one that needed him to feel that way not despite flaws, but find something salvageable.

Because he was the one that made me feel hopeful, the only one who's cared.

I find my memory next somewhat fuzzy and dream-like but now we were walking up the trail to my home and he wiped away my tears there we never really spoke then I don't think but soon I came back to reality and we were standing... inside my house?

We were now lying across my couch in the front room and I got up and looked at the bookshelves, still not believing this, but at least I knew what was happening. I removed my glasses and place them on a side desk and got back to sitting on the couch closely with him.

I can't believe it still but I manages to say it: "I love you..."

"Hajime? You may call me that now."

I think I must have been blushing or still crying because he was letting me lean into him and touching my cheeks.

"What was your first name again Komaeda? Weirdo?"

"You mean you don't remember?" I may have been feigning that shock but did not he fall for it.

"Of course not Nagito."

He pecked my cheek.

"Should you... er, go back to your parents..?"

"Nah, I think they can handle me staying here a while"

Now I'm convinced, this really was happening and somebody loved me.

We stayed cuddled up for most of the time when I wasn't enthusiastically showing him everything around. Pulling out films to watch and things to do.

I received the happy ending I always felt somehow I didn't deserve to have. No, wait. Ending isn't the proper thing for what I got that day. It's rather more a beginning, yeah I like the sound of that. It's fitting really considering the meaning of Hajime's name. Fitting that Hope is the true beginning and end of things . Fairy tales to me now have ended up being true things, not so much literally as much as the message is 100% real.

So hope can be for everybody.

**\-----------------------------------------**

**Epilogue**

 The days have gotten better for me, though unlucky events still get in the way. I don't have to worry about somebody dying every time I go into the open anymore, so no more "haunting spectre" or "Angel of Death" rumors really come up nowadays. And I finally got into school again, acing this advantaced placement test.

We went to the same school as each other, Hajime and I that is. All of that really flew by quickly, meeting all sorts of new friends to hang around, Hajime always being a constant I could look to. And we dated and that brings all of us here today. At this (albeit unofficial by law) wedding ceremony, I thank him for that hope.

"Hey are we done yet? Koizumi wants to take the wedding photographs now Nagito"

/fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys if you enjoy my writing here or in any other fic I'd like you to check out an original work of mine called "Arcadia Project" in which conspiracies, myths, and a bunch of people from all over the world converge in a mystery type adventure thing inspired by Dangan Ronpa and Marble Hornets (and of course the myths and theories that I mention in it)


End file.
